


Closer Than Ever

by maria_soederberg



Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-11-21 13:11:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18142625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maria_soederberg/pseuds/maria_soederberg
Summary: As promised Drake and Celeste finally go camping alone; without anyone there. They can finally get to know each other without being worried. Will they both open up more and let go of their worries, now that they are alone? Or will they keep the small distance like always?





	Closer Than Ever

**Author's Note:**

> Main Character's Name: Celeste Perlin 
> 
> Reading Time: ~ 12 minutes

Today is the day where Celeste and Drake are leaving for a weekend to camp. This time without Liam, Maxwell and Hana. Drake told Liam he is visiting Savannah in France and Riley told Maxwell and Bertrand that she has to go to London to her best friend’s wedding. Both feel bad to lie but there is no other choice. Before they leave Drake called Savannah to explain her the lie, he told. To his luck, his sister plays along. They leave the train at different times, so they don’t get suspicious.

After a long ride, they both meet on the beach.

“Perlin. Took you long enough.” Drake smiles at the moment he sees her.

“Scared I would change my mind?“ She teased Drake.

“You know I am always scared."

Celeste went over to Drake and kissed him. "And I will tell you as much as necessary that you don’t have to be."

Drake smiles down at her. "Ready?"

She nods and both walk along the beach and walk up the cliffs to build up their camp.

“Here is perfect. Don’t you think? A wonderful view of the ocean.”

Drake nods and starts to build the tent.

“Can I help?”

“You could look for some wood.” Celeste starts to look for wood to build the bonfire.

 

After five minutes she returned with her arms full of wood and Drake watching to the ocean, standing with the back to her. She put down the wood and hugs Drake from behind. He puts his hands on hers.

“Found wood?“ He turns around and looks down to her.

She nods and stroke his cheek. "Thank you, Drake."

“For what?” He asked confused.

“Let’s start to build the bonfire.“ She says which makes him realise that she doesn’t want to talk about it, so he put this subject behind – for now. And helps her to build the bonfire.

“How will you light it up?"

“Don’t you know that I can make a bonfire without a lighter?” She smirks at him.  
“No, but you could show me.“ Drake shakes his head and chuckles.

“I hope you will enjoy the view."

He starts to light the bonfire and after a view seconds, the fire starts.

“Wow! I was sceptical for a second."

Drake looks up. “Don’t underestimate me Celeste."

“Remembered. I will never underestimate the big, strong, unique Drake Walker.” Celeste looks at him with a smile.

“Do you just make fun of me?“

“I would never do fun about the big, strong – " Drake starts to tickle her.

"Drake stop!” Celeste laughs and for Drake, it’s the best sound of the world. He stops and looks in her eyes without letting her go.

“Will you stop making fun of me?“

“Yes, but stop tickling me."

“Okay, I will.” Drake kisses her full of love. She returns it with all the love she is hiding every day. After a while, they separate and look at each other. “I love you, Celeste Perlin."

She smiles. "And I love you, Drake Walker."

He kisses her forehead. "Let’s eat something?"

She nods and sits down next to the bonfire on the blanket he put down. He sits down next to her.

“What do you want to eat? I have bread, sausages, strawberries, grapes, blueberries and chocolate."  
He looks back to her and she sees that she is crying.

"Celeste? What’s wrong?” He takes her face and stroke away her tears. “Talk to me, please. I am worried.“

Celeste cuddles on him and he holds her and stroke her hair and kisses her on the head. "You are so nice to me. You care about me.”

“Of course, I do."

“It’s just I’m not used to it."

“What do you mean?” She sits up and looks at him.

“Can you remember when you asked me about my family?“ He nods, not dare to speak. “And I changed the subject immediately?" Again, he just nods and holds her hand and stroke her palm with his thumb. “My parents never cared about me."

“What happened?"

“In High School, I was not the most popular one. I was the complete opposite. And I lost my best friend, I told my parents I don’t feel good. I didn’t want to leave the house. And all they said was stop being so selfish, stop complaining and lying. So, they forced me to act like everything is okay. That’s probably the reason why I seem so strong."

Drake takes her in the arm. "I am so sorry Celeste."

“I never told anyone how cruel my parents were. How much they tried to build my life the way they wanted it.

And my first boyfriend wanted me just for the sex and I never felt loved, until I met you.” She looks up at him with puffy red eyes and tears on her cheeks.

Drake wishes the tears away. “I will always love you Celeste. I will be there for you no matter when or where. I won’t leave you. I am here for you. And I’m glad you talked to me about it."

“I am too. I feel better now.”

“That’s good. I don’t want you to be sad.”

Celeste smiles a little bit. “Can I have the chocolate and blueberries now?“

Drake chuckles. “Yes of course.” He gives her the blueberries and she eats cuddled in his embrace. Sometimes she holds up a blueberry and he eats it out of her hand.

“I could get used to this.”

Celeste giggles, “What? Getting feed?“

“Just by you."

“You are definitely a marshmallow.”

He laughs. "I’m your marshmallow.” He kisses her on the hair.

“Yes, you are!“

 

After the sunset, they cuddle together in front of the bonfire.

"This is even better alone, then with the others,” Celeste whispers.

“Oh yeah. Now I can hold you, kiss you and do all the things I want.“

!All the things you want huh?”

Drake laughs a little. “You think very dirty Miss Perlin."

Celeste smirks. “You make me think like this."

“Really? Tell me more about it.” He starts to kiss her cheek.

“I...”

He kisses her neck and she moans at the touch.

“What did you say, Perlin?“

“um... I…"

He kisses her collarbone.

“I quite don’t get it.”

She puts her hands in his hair and stroke through it.

“Drake...“ He looks at her.

“I want you."

“Then take me."

He picks her up and carry her to the tent and lay her down. She puts her hand on his neck and strokes his hair and looks at him. He kisses her and lay next to her. Stroke hair cheek, neck and then her waist while kissing her. He grabs the hem of her shirt and pulls it up. She helps him to put her shirt off and continues with his. She strokes over his chest and stomach down to his belt. He moans and kisses her neck.

“I wanted this for so long."

“Me too Drake.” She opens his belt and his jeans. He put off his jeans and kisses her further and put down her leggings.

“You are so beautiful Celeste.” He kissed her neck and kiss his way down. He puts his hands behind her and opens her bra. Carefully he put down the straps of her bra. And he kisses his every part of her shoulder. After the bra is gone, he kisses her left nipple and looks up at her. Her eyes are closed, and her mouth slightly opened. She moans and arches her back a little bit.

“Drake...“

“Tell me what you want Celeste.”

“You...” Drake focused now on the right nipple. His hands wander down between her legs. The only thing that separates them is hair underwear.

“Drake... please."

He puts off her underwear and tosses it aside. He sits up and puts off his boxer and lay above her. “Are you ready?"

Celeste nods and kisses him. Drake enters slowly and both of them moans at the pleasure. He gives her time to adjust, kissing her neck.

“You can move Drake.” He starts to move slowly, laying his forehead on hers and looks at her. She holds his face in her hands, putting her legs around him and moans.

“I love you so much, Drake.“

“I love you so much too Celeste.” He starts to move faster, kissing her from time to time. He strokes her waist and moves in rhythm.

“I am close, Drake..."

“Me too.” Drake moves even faster and moans her name. He doesn’t stop as he feels her clench around him and hearing her moans his name. After a couple of thrusts, he releases inside of her and moans her name. After they came down from their highs, they stay like this for a while.

“This is better than I ever imagined.“ Drake admits.

“And better than I imagined.” Celeste kisses him.

Drake pulls out and lay beside her. She cuddles on him and stroke little circles on his chest. He kisses her forehead and holds her close and both fell and peaceful sleep.

 

The next morning, she wakes up cuddle in Drake's arm. She carefully turns around and looks at him. How peaceful he lays there. His soft breathing, some streaks of his hair falling in his face. She wished she could wake up every morning to this view. She strokes his hair out of his face. »Morning Celeste.« She smiles.

“Good Morning.“ She kissed his forehead and he pulls her closer. She remembers what they did last night and smiles.

“I could get used to this."

“What exactly?"

“Holding you like this Celeste. Waking up next to you, every morning. Waking up to your wonderful face, your beautiful eyes. Holding you close to me and calling you mine. Eating with your breakfast, just living my life with you.” He opens his eyes and looks at her, lying next to him.

“I love you Celeste, more than I ever loved anyone. More than I ever could love someone.“

“And I love you, Drake. And I really can get used to this all too. Looking at you, seeing the soft side of you, getting loved by you, giving you all the love, I have."

Drakes kisses her and holds her close. "Let’s eat breakfast?” She nods and stand up, takes his white shirt and put it on.

“And this is a view I could get used to too."

“Me wearing your clothes?"

“Yeah.” He kisses her cheek and then put on his boxer. He takes some wood leftovers and light up the fire. Put the blanket out and some pillows. Take two thin branches and put on some dough and hold them over the fire. When they brown enough to eat, he takes them out, at the same time where Celeste comes out and sit next to him. He holds the bread to her.

“Thank you.” She smiles at him and starts to eat.

“You okay? You seem kind of nervous?“

“I’m fine Celeste. I just want to ask you something. But I don’t know how."

She turns to him. "Just spit it out.” He takes a deep breath and takes her hand.

“You know I love you. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you. And I know you want that too, but I just want to have proof that you’re really mine.“  
He takes out a little blue box and opens it. Just to reveal a little silver ring, with Bordeaux coloured diamonds.

“Celeste Perlin, will you marry me?” His hands are shaking while he holds the ring.

“Yes, Drake! Of course, I want to!“ He takes the ring and put it on her finger. It fits perfectly.

“I know you can’t wear it in public, but I just want you to have it close to you."

“I will wear it in public Drake. And when someone asks, I tell them it’s from a friend who is very close to me and I got this one as a thank you for being at his wedding."

Drake smiles. "Sounds good."  
Celeste smiles too. “And when the time comes, I tell everyone it’s from you. When Liam finally falls in love with Olivia, Olivia becomes queen and Madeline got what she deserves. Then I scream it from the roofs that I love you and will marry you, Drake Walker."

She kisses him and he kisses her back. He couldn’t imagine that the time they both go camping would end up like this, but he won’t complain because this is what he ever wanted. Celeste Perlin to become his beloved wife, Mrs Walker.


End file.
